1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in or relating to rim lock means to fasten lenses to the rims of the front of the frame of a pair of eyeglasses, and an improvement in or relating to bridge means to connect the lenses in a pair of rimless eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the frame of a pair of eyeglasses comprises a front and two opposite temples, and the front comprises two rims each enclosing tightly fastening one or the other lens with associated rim lock means, and a bridge connection the adjacent rims, each having a joint piece soldered to its outer side and one or the other temple hinged to the joint.
The rim lock means has a screw to tighten the loop hole ends of the rim for reducing the circumferential length of the rim, thereby fastening the lens to the rim. When the screw is tightened excessively, the lens will be stressed badly. On the contrary when the screw is tightened loosely, the lens may be easily slipped off from the rim. Also, if the lenses are tightly fastened to the rims by associated screws, it is most likely that the lenses are stressed when the temples are inadvertently twisted in removing from the face.
The conventional rim lock means has no adjustable means to compensate for any permissible deviations from the correct size of the lens and the correct circumferential length of the rim, and therefore, sometimes it happens that the lens slips off from the rim or that the lens is stressed too much even if such rim rock means is normally used. The rim lock means is hidden behind a joint piece, to which the temple is connected, thereby preventing exposure of the rim lock means for pleasing appearance.
Rimless eyeglasses have been popular, each using a bridge connected to the inner edges of the adjacent lenses and two temples each directly riveted to the outer edge of each lens. The bridge and the temples are so rigid that the lens happen to be stressed so excessively as to be partly broken.